


Balada Mulan

by revabhipraya



Series: Folklore Inside [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, Gen, manuscript, mulan - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Siang itu, China menemukan sebuah manuskrip tua di lotengnya.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia - Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: AU?, OOC, typo(s).

Kemarin China sudah mengagendakan satu hari dimana ia akan membereskan barang-barangnya di loteng. Sudah terlalu banyak sampah di sana, dan sepertinya akan lebih baik kalau ia lakukan hari ini─siang ini tepatnya.

Maka lelaki itu melangkah ke atas, membuka pintu yang berdebu lantaran jarang diakses olehnya.

China membuka pintu itu, seketika bau kertas lama dan kayu lapuk menyergap hidungnya. Ia akan ingat untuk membersihkan ruangan itu sesekali mulai minggu depan.

Dilangkahkannya kaki menyusuri ruangan, melewati tumpukan kotak-kotak kayu yang penuh akan kertas-kertas tua. Sebagian besar di antaranya adalah perjanjian lama yang sudah kadaluwarsa setelah sekian tahun. Dia harus mulai menyortir mana yang masih berlaku dan mana yang tidak.

Sebuah kotak kayu di dekat tingkap menarik perhatiannya. Baiklah, China akan mulai menyortir dari kotak yang itu.

Ia duduk setelah menghapus sedikit debu yang memenuhi lantai─sungguh dia menyesal tidak rajin membersihkan loteng. Diambilnya kotak itu, lalu dibukanya perlahan.

Lembar paling atas seketika menunjukkan kepada China bahwa isi dari kotak yang ia pilih adalah lembaran tua dari abad keenam. Baiklah, karena kemungkinan besar perjanjian di abad keenam sudah kadaluwarsa semuanya, sebaiknya ia mulai menyortir dari kotak ini dulu.

Lima belas manuskrip pertama yang ia baca seluruhnya berisi tentang Dinasti Liang. Seluruh kisah lengkap mengenai Wu, Jianwen, Yuan, hingga Jing ada di sana. Dan China tidak mungkin membuang manuskrip sepenting itu, bukan?

Ia pisahkan kertas-kertas tua itu ke sebelah kanannya sebelum mengambil kertas lain lagi.

Kertas kali ini bukan tentang kaisar.

_Gujīn Yuèlù._

Dahi China mengernyit membacanya. Manuskrip apa ini? Mengapa tiba-tiba ia terselip di antara kisah pada kaisar?

Penasaran, China memutuskan untuk membaca isinya. Manuskrip itu rupanya menceritakan tentang seorang gadis yang menggantikan posisi ayahnya saat perang. Berbekal kepandaian kung fu serta pedang yang dipelajarinya selama pelatihan perang, gadis itu berjuang selama dua belas tahun hingga berhasil mendapatkan penghargaan bagi usahanya. Akan tetapi, ia menolak penghargaan tersebut dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kampung halamannya.

Gadis itu bernama Hua Mulan.

 _Sebentar_ , batin China sambil memejamkan mata. Ia _tahu_ kisah ini.

China bangkit lalu bergegas mencari kotak abad kesebelas dan kedua belas. Ditemukannya kedua kotak itu di dekat pintu masuk. Segera ia mengobrak-abrik isinya sampai menemukan apa yang ia cari.

_Yuèfushī._

Nah.

Di dalam manuskrip itu, China menemukan nama Guo Maoqian, yang menyebut-nyebut _Gujīn Yuèlù_ sebagai sumber inspirasinya.

China kembali mengingat-ingat. Ia pernah membaca tentang kisah ini secara lengkap pada dongeng semasa Dinasti Ming. Tapi ... dimana?

Diambilnya kotak lain, lalu dikeluarkan semua isinya. Tidak ketemu, ia ambil kotak lain dan ia keluarkan lagi seluruh isinya. Tiga kotak lain bernasib sama sampai China menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

_Abad ketujuh belas._

Di sana, China menemukan kisah Dinasti Ming yang berakhir pada tahun 1644. China mengobrak-abrik kotak tersebut sampai akhirnya menemukan dongeng itu.

 _Cí-Mùlán Tì Fù Cóngjūn_ , karangan Xu Wei.

China membaca kembali kisah itu, kisah Hua Mulan yang heroik. Kembali ia terlena akan keberanian sang gadis fiksi─ya, Hua Mulan itu tidak nyata─dan tidak ingin China membuang manuskrip itu. Manuskrip Hua Mulan adalah satu dari sekian manuskrip yang _harus_ ia simpan.

Maka China mengumpulkan ketiga manuskrip tentang Hua Mulan yang tadi ia temukan, lalu membawanya ke kamar. Dimasukkannya ketiga manuskrip itu ke dalam sebuah map, sebuah usaha agar ketiganya tidak tercecer. Tak lupa, China menuliskan sesuatu di bagian depan map sebagai tanda atas manuskripnya yang berharga.

_Balada Mulan, sebuah legenda._

China mendecak puas. Selesai mengurus manuskrip Hua Mulan, ia kembali ke loteng, dan mendapati ruangan itu lebih berantakan daripada sebelumnya.

Oke, ia akan panggil tukang bersih-bersih saja nanti.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Gujīn Yuèlù: Musical Records of Old and New
> 
> Yuèfushī: Music Bureau Collection
> 
> Cí-Mùlán Tì Fù Cóngjūn: The Heroine Mulan Goes to War in Her Father's place
> 
> Xu Wei: pelukis, penyair, dan penulis pada masa Dinasti Ming. Ia dikenal atas sense akan seninya yang ekspresif.
> 
> (sumber: wikipedia)
> 
> .
> 
> Halo~ Rey pendatang baru di sini (/.\\) mohon kritik dan sarannya ya untuk fanfiksi ini, hehehe. :D
> 
> Terima kasih sudah mampir!


End file.
